


You Belong With Me

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ...Holy shit...title from Taylor Swift
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Kudos: 12





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamomileteaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomileteaa/gifts).



Momman grumbled, watching Levi from the corner of his eye. He didn’t like the way Levi was looking at Modeus. (Smitten-). A hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up. “Oh. Hey Beel.” 

“You like him.” 

“W-what? N-no!” Greed waved his hands wildly. “J-just because he’s really cute doesn’t mean-” 

Gluttony let out a soft laugh. “You just said he was cute.” (She kept the fact that Levi liked him as well to herself.) The fox groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“Screw you Beel.” 

“Lucer and Astan already do that job for you!” She yelped as Momman lunged at her, and hid behind a counter.

“Beelzub!” 

“What? It’s true!” 

“Still!” He shouted over his shoulder, walking over to Levi. (The green eyed monster- jealousy he knew was curled in his gut.) “L! You want to hang out?” 

“Hmm? Oh...sure.” 

Momman smiled, ruffling the blond's hair. "Let's go!" 

"W-now?" Levi blinked in confusion. "But-" 

"Come on!" Momman laughed, pulling Levi out the door. 

"Okay, okay!" Envy let out a short (beautiful, Momman thought) laugh and let himself be pulled along. "....'mon." 

"Yeah?" 

"This is your room." Momman gave him a small smile, pulling his guitar out. "I wanted to sing to you…?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "If not, that's okay." 

"Oh! It's okay 'mon!" Levi perches onto the edge of his bed and gently smiles. 

"Oh...thanks Levi. I’ve only written the chorus..so." Momman picked at the strings gently, pulling out a tune. “ _If you can see I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see. You belong with me. You belong with me. Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself ‘Hey isn't this easy?’ And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you’re fine- I know you better then that. Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?_ ” 

Levi blinked, leaning forwards. “Momman…? What..?” (Oh. Momman- Momman...liked him.) “You….you like me ‘mon.” 

“W-was I that obvious?” 

“...kinda.” Levi let out a short laugh and cupped Momman’s face gently. (He was really gonna do this.) 

“Levi? What are you doing-mph!”

Envy kissed him, and Momman sighed happily, kissing him back. (It was everything he wanted and more.) “That’s what I was doing.”

“What- but-” 

“You thought I liked Modeus?” Levi chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Momman’s forehead. 

“Yeah.” 

“No. I used to, but then I uh...started to talk to you.” 

“Levi you sappy dork.” 

“I know darling.” Levi grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But you love meee.” 

“I do, my love, I do.”


End file.
